Relaciones Argentina-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes argentinos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Cristina Fernández - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, con la presidenta argentina, Cristina Kirchner, antes de su entrevista de hoy en Roma (AFP) Mauricio Macri - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Recibimos al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella, en la Casa Rosada. @mauriciomacri |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Cristina Fernández - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano agradeció sonriente la presencia de Cristina Fernández, con la que luego dialogó en el salón Bronzino de la sede presidencial - Télam |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Argentina Fernando De la Rua con la moglie Inès Pertinè ed il Presidente Ciampi con la moglie Franca durante la visita ai giardini della tenuta di Castelporziano. presidenti.quirinale.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde recibió un tibio apoyo de su par italiano, Carlo Ciampi, en Roma. La Nación |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Carlos Menem - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Sarmiento,Vittorio Sgarbi,Oscar Luigi Scalfaro,Carlos Menem con la figlia e Gina Lollobrigida. Photo: Marcellino Radogna |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| ALFONSIN IN ITALIA, OGGI AL QUIRINALE L' INCONTRO CON COSSIGA. repubblica.it |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Raúl Alfonsín - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Con todos los honores, el gobierno argentino despide en el Aeroparque Metropolitano al séptimo presidente de la República Italiana, Alessandro Pertini. Raúl Alfonsín lo acompaña. Archivo Histórico RTA S.E. Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes argentinos Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Los mandatarios se brindaron mutuos elogios y celebraron la reunión bilateral Fuente: AP |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Matteo Renzi - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Presiden Argentina, Mauricio Macri (kanan) dan PM Italia, Matteo Renzi (Foto: infobae.com) |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Fernando de la Rúa - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| De la Rúa sonríe para la foto junto con Berlusconi, que prometió ayuda. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Cristina Fernández - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Encuentro entre Cristina Fernández y Silvio Berlusconi, en Roma. Mauricio Macri - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mauricio Macrio y Silvio Berlusconi. |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) talks to Argentine President Carlos Menem at the Casa Rosada Government House April 6. Prodi is on a brief two-day official visit to Argentina to improve bilateral relations between both countries. Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| En su jornada de despedida de la Argentina, el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de Italia, Romano Prodi, se reunió con los dos precandidatos a presidente de la Alianza, Graciela Fernández Meijide y Fernando de la Rúa, y destacó, frente al jefe de Gabinete, Jorge Rodríguez, la importancia de gobernar en un contexto de consenso. Eduardo Duhalde - Romano Prodi.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde, Chairman of the Council of Permanent Representatives of Mercosur, met Romano Prodi, President of the EC. Talks were on EU/Mercosur negociations. © European Communities , 2004 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Néstor Kirchner - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Néstor Kirchner, President of Argentina, and his wife, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner. European Commission Cristina Fernández - Romano Prodi.jpg| Breve, pero cordial, fue el encuentro entre Prodi, el presidente Kirchner y Cristina Fernández. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Carlos Menem - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Reclamos de Menem a D'Alema por el proteccionismo europeo. El día Fernando de la Rúa - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa, Ricardo Lagos, Massimo D'Alema y Fernando Henrique Cardoso en Chile. Página12 |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Carlos Menem - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Presidente Menem y canciller italiano, Lamberto Dini, ayer en Luxemburgo. Foto: Clarín |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Arturo Frondizi - Sin imagen.jpg| De esa mentalidad abierta al mundo movieron los viajes del Presidente –que no tenían precedente- a los países de América Latina, a los EE.UU., a Europa, a la India y a Asia, que le permitieron establecer una relación personal e intercambios de opiniones directos con sus gobernantes, entre los cuales destacan Juscelino Kubistchek, Janio Quadros, Arturo Alessandri, Víctor Paz Estenssoro, Manuel Prado, Eduardo Víctor Haedo, Dwitgh Eisenhower, John Kennedy, Charles De Gaulle, André Malraux, Konrad Adenauer, Ludwig Erhard, Giovanni Gronchi, Giulio Andreotti, Juan XXIII, el Pandit Nerhu. EL PRESIDENTE ARTURO FRONDIZI: SU HERENCIA MORAL Y POLITICA por Román Frondizi* Arturo Umberto Illia - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| 25 gennaio 1966. Giulio Andreotti a Buenos Aires con il Presidente Arturo Umberto Illia. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Héctor José Campora.jpg| DiFilm - El Primer Ministro Giulio Andreotti recibe a Hector J. Campora 1973. DiFilm Juan Domingo Perón - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Domingo Perón junto con Giulio Andreotti y Paolo VI. Archivio Toscani / Alinari Archives Management, Florencia Jorge Rafael Videla - Sin imagen.jpg| Videla tuvo otros encuentros protocolares, entre ellos con el primer ministro francés Raymond Barre, con el canciller italiano Giulio Andreotti y con los presidentes de las principales corporaciones y entidades empresariales. El dictador : La historia secreta y pública de Jorge Rafael Videla. Edición definitiva Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El premio, entregado en mano a Alfonsín por el ministro italiano de Asuntos Exteriores, Giulio Andreotti, consiste en una medalla de oro y un pergamino en el que se elogia su labor por la promoción y la defensa de los derechos humanos en Argentina, sobre todo a raíz del establecimiento de la democracia tras un período de masiva violación de esos derechos bajo la dictadura militar. IGNACIO CEMBRERO. Bruselas 18 OCT 1986 Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| This file picture taken on March 13, 1990 in Buenos Aires shows Giulio Andreotti (L) shaking hands with then Argentinian President Carlos Menem during an official visit. |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El encuentro celebrado el pasado domingo en Buenos Aires entre el presidente argentino, Raúl Alfonsín, y el primer ministro italiano, Bettino Craxi, ha tenido un eco extraordinario en los ambientes políticos de Roma. Roma 13 DIC 1983. El País |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-Italia